Kayla's Final Moments
by bee2091
Summary: Based off the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine. From when Kayla had gotten shot and until her final minutes with Logan.
1. Kayla

I felt nothing after that moment. There was no pain, no twinge, not even a different feeling inside me. It was almost as if I didn't know a bullet had hit my side. Yet I knew from start that the bullet did entered the lower part of my stomach and then it happened. I began to lose color and my hearing. I could hear nothing around me and everything that I could see was in black and white. There was nothing else I could do but the kids and I stepped down to my knees as we watched the my sister lead the teenage boy head for cover. She had turned her skin into hard rock diamond and the boy that had hid closer to her began to unleash the energy beams from his eyes to take the shooter down. I blinked twice to finally gaining my ability to see color again along with my hearing. They all looked back at me with an order after Emma and the boy came back towards me. I couldn't think of anything, nothing but just of a way to find Logan.

"Let's go." Emma demanded.

I looked at all of the children and saw the fear and how they were confused in their eyes. I knew I couldn't hold them back and which is why I made my choice.

"I can't go." I said calmly.

"Kayla come on!" Emma responded with a confused look on her face.

I finally began to feel pain and blood seeping from inside my clothes. I covered my wound with my hands and focused at Emma.

"I have to stay here." I said serenely. "You take them."

Emma stood there with a frightened look on her face. I knew that she did not want to leave me behind but it was for the best. I would not slow them down from escaping. She still did not move..

"Go!" I ordered. "Go!"

I watched as she led the kids down the hall to find another exit and to escape. I would not forget the look my sister gave me. It would be the last expression I would see from her. I removed my hand from my wound only to see that my hand was covered with blood.

"I have to find Logan." I said to myself after lifting myself from the ground.

My legs were weak, my whole body was becoming weaker and I was running out of energy quickly. There was another direction to get out of here and to go outside hopefully to where Logan was located. I needed to see him and I knew I would have to move faster. The walls in the dark halls supported me as I leaned to the side. I wasn't able to hold my body up by myself anymore. Time was slipping like grains of sand falling down my hands. My lungs demanded more air from me which caused me to breathe heavily. My heart began racing each second and I began to lose my hearing again. My heart beat was all I could hear again. I was surprised nobody had tried to stop me from leaving and yet everyone was probably outside of the building by now.

"Thank God…" I said as I spotted a door not too far away.

I pushed myself using all my might to get down to the door and to get out this treacherous place. I threw my body at the door which had caused me to fall flat on my face. I yelled from falling from my side and placed my hands to cover my wound. A tear fell from my eye and dropped down to my cheek slowly. Looking around the place, I had saw nothing. There was no sign of Logan, not one person until I began to hear footsteps coming towards me. The first person that came to my mind was Logan, but it was no other than Victor approaching me with a slight grin on his face

"Victor…"

"You may think you can use your powers to convince my brother that he is not an animal, but deep down we both know that he really is." He said angrily.

Both of our heads turned as we watched the building completely collapse the ground, creating a thunderous noise in the area. Afterward I had turned my attention back to Victor.

"He isn't an animal." I said tranquilly. "He's human, just like you."

I watched his nails retract as he took a few steps closer to me. I groaned with sudden pain as I felt my body began to ache.

"Take care of my little brother." He commanded and walked right passed me, leaving me on the ground helplessly.

He began to run away on all fours and I watched until I could see him no more. He may have acted like an animal, but I knew he wasn't. I began to crawl my way to try to search for Logan until I heard another roaring sound in the skies and the alarm from inside began to go off.

"Logan!" I shouted to make one last attempt to get his attention.

There was nothing around but dust which had made it harder to see from a a farther distance. I had completely lost feeling to the lower side of my body and decided to give up on my search. All I wanted now was for him to be careful. Then I had heard voices not to far away from me...

"Kayla!" I heard from a distance, but I could not see a thing. "Kayla!"

Logan finally found me and kneeled down to meet eye contact. I removed my hand to reveal my wound and he looked at it without a word to say. I placed my hands on his cheeks and looked into his brown eyes.

"I love you." I said and giving him a soft kiss onto his lips.

It had lasted for about five seconds until we had let go and looked back into each others eyes once again. I could tell from the look on his face that he too was scared for me and tried to ignore the inevitable. My body began to shiver and held his hand tightly.

"I'm so cold." I whispered to him.

"Listen to me, we are going to get you out of here." He said as he began to use his strength to pick me up from the ground. "You understand?"

I nodded yes although I knew it would not make a difference getting out of here or not. I chose to go along with him anyway just to have my final minutes with him.

"Let's take this nice and easy, that's it." He said gently as he placed one are to hold my legs and the other to hold me up. "We're going to get you out of here."

I leaned against his muscular chest and heard his soft heartbeat. 'This man could not be an animal' I thought. He was warm and I began to feel safe in his arms. I knew I would always be safe when I would be around him, but this time it was too late. He was carrying me somewhere, anywhere from this awful place from where it all began. I held onto him tighter until I heard a gun shot go off. The first thing that came to my mind was an adamantium bullet. I could hear it puncture through his skin and enter his body with such tremendous force unleashing incredible pain. He began to yell while he fell to the floor and dropped me to the ground. I immediately watched his claws retract from his hands as he turned around and continued to yell at the shooter.

"Logan!" I shouted to try to stop him.

I failed. Logan began to run before I knew it, letting out all of his rage. I heard another shot go off but that didn't stop him. Logan's healing abilities had kept him up. I closed my eyes as I still heard him yelling and heard another shot go off. This time all I heard was a loud thump to the ground and no more of Logan yelling. I knew that this time he was taken down. I could not believe that this was happening to me, to him, to us. One more shot went off which seemed like a final confirmation of taking Logan down. I rested there waiting to see what would happen next. Before I knew it, Stryker stood upon me, pointing his gun at my face without saying a word. I looked to my left to see his leg was close enough for my reach. I slowly grabbed his leg, touching him and making him point the gun under his chin.

"I should make you pull the trigger, but that won't make us better than you." I said angrily to the monster. "Throw the gun away."

He hastily threw the gun away from us without hesitating and continued to look at me.

"Walk until you feet bleed and then keep walking." I commanded.

I let go of him and watched as the man who took Logan from me walk away to wherever he could walk. I watched until I could no longer see if from a far away distance. I began to think somehow if Logan could ever remember, if there was ever a chance that I hope I would be the first person he'd remember. I just hope I would be the first person in his mind. I know that he would try find everything else about his life, and with Stryker's horrible ways and he would try to gain control of Logan again. If none of that would happen, then hopefully he would take care of himself from now on. The only thing that seemed left for us was hope. I love him, my Wolverine, my Logan. I turned my head as I began to hear another voice coming my way. My eyes stayed open as I began to look at the sun as it began to fade away, then seconds later so did I…..


	2. Author's note

Well I hope the story was OK. I know it was short and I have things to work on I hope it was good enough to read though. Sadly I did not see the real version in theaters but I did see it in the leaked version although I shouldn't have xD. I loved the movie and the acting was great and everything. The main thing I wanted to pint out was the music. I loved Harry Gregson-Williams piece called 'Kayla'. The song is beautiful and I can't stop listening! You guy's should hear it if you haven't.

Well anyways thanks for the reviews if there are any!


End file.
